True Telezia
by 6 Arc Hunter
Summary: Master Archer Ithilien felt like She was beginning to doubt Her Telezia, that She was falling in love with the blonde-haired warrior named Xian, She vowed to only follow her Telezia set out for Her, but these feelings were beginning to change her, would She continue denying it? or just embrace it like her Telezia? [Prompts and one-shots] IthilienXwarrior Xian Rated T (soon to be M)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Nest, eyedentity games does, if I did moonlords would've dominated the PvP scene instead of those 'sins**

* * *

**_Telezia..._**

**_It was said that Elves had no beliefs like humans, They don't have religions or any superstitions..._**

**_They only believe in "Destiny," which is "Telezia"._**

**_They follow telezia, a mission given to them upon birth, it's psychologically embedded to them, an elf has each for their own.._**

**_Telezia is our way to live our life, giving us a reason to continue on living._**

**_Despite all this, why do most elves don't trust their own telezia? is it because it's too cruel? too lifeless? or perhaps unsatisfactory? or is it because they don't trust their own morals? some even breached their own Telezia by running from it, it was like Elves were similar to humans..._**

**_Or is it because of love?_**

**_I always wondered how humans could live without having Telezia? not because I'm jealous but it makes me think on how they'll continue living their lives, I think it's much easier if a path was set instead of going through pain and heartbreak in finding it._**

**_There's this feeling, a feeling of longing, like I wanted My Telezia to be made by myself, with my own decisions..._**

**_Not the one the great tree set out for me._**

**_I found it ridiculous._**

**_I'll never betray the great tree, not after everything, giving me hope to continue living is better than finding one through pain and anguish, but there's something that intrigues me up till' this day;_**

**_Stories like an elf falling in love with a human..._**

**_All in which ends in a tragedy_**

**_I never understood why, why an elf would fall in love with a human? if it's the human then it's understandable, us elves have immense beauty that could rival of that of the Goddess Althea, I understand since us elves have different morals that not even a human could taint, but I don't understand why in most stories and cases the Elf would always fall in love, was it because the human was so charismatic? a personality that could break the emotional barriers of Elves? or was it because of their freedom to choose?_**

**_I find it ridiculous._**

**_An Elf has a duty, to humans with their own..._**

**_The heart is useless, but why do I keep thinking of these thoughts?_**

**_As I say this it makes something inside me stir_**

**_Why? why do I feel so sad?_**

**_Is it because of you?_**

* * *

**Prompt 1: Impression**

**-Takes place before Serpentra (Sea Dragon) is revived lvl 32~40 arc-**

**Summary: in which Ithilien meets the blonde-haired warrior Xian, and She doesn't know what to think of him**

* * *

Master Archer Ithilien always believed that first impressions were not important, for She believed that anyone isn't what they always first appear to be, She believed that it doesn't matter even if you're elf or human, as long as that person was capable of feeling emotion, She would never dare to judge them.

The main reason why is that She thinks She's not good with strangers, She always had the tendency to give a bad impression of herself to other people, and somehow she feels like a hypocrite, She also hated to be called a "wise elf" when in reality She barely lived for 80 years (short for Elves in lifespan)

She was snapped out of her thoughts when She heard a loud, childish and hearty laugh.

She looked over to the new arrivals in Saint Haven, They were busy chatting amongst each other near the amusement park opposite to where She was currently sitting at, She stared at the 5 of them.

She's seen them arrive at Saint Haven 2 weeks ago, though She didn't want to bother them since the castle urgently needed them.

She suddenly felt nostalgic.

it reminded her of the legendary heroes, the spirit and the camaraderie around them.

A Warrior, Cleric, Archer, a Sorceress, and a young girl? though she wasn't sure of who the young girl was, She wasn't there when She first saw them, and She looked vaguely familiar to her, She looked like a young girl at the age of 7-8, She guessed that She was a lost child they've brought along? and why did she have a huge cannon strapped to her back? She shook her head, thinking it was meaningless to look for an answer.

the two older girls seemed to have left them and went somewhere else, and she could see the sorceress was shedding tears while the other elf tried to cheer her up.

"I'm telling you it was only to cheer her up!" a childish voice whined.

Seeing the huge sword strapped behind his back, Ithilien assumed that the blonde spiky haired boy was a swordsman, and the silver haired man he was talking to was a cleric, who had a shield attached to his left arm and a mace hidden behind him, judging from the way the silver haired man looked like he was very irritated talking to the blonde haired boy, and looked like he was scolding him, though the blonde haired boy just kept smiling the whole time, while the young girl looked between their exchange.

"come on Edan! you know that I was only trying to cheer her up!" the blonde haired boy laughed.

"well throwing cob webs at her almost made her blow up the whole place! you know that explosives were scattered around, and her fear of spiders would've made her cast a flame spell in retaliation! yeah some way of cheering her up!" the silver haired man named Edan sarcastically replied, annoyed of what the blonde haired boy told him.

"Xian, though it would've been funny, it was dangerous, especially since the mines would've caved in on us" the young girl interjected, despite her looks she seemed very mature, many would assume that she was innocent and naive, Ithilien would've said so but She wasn't the type to judge people based on their appearance.

"What! you too Commelina? She just looked so depressed after those invisible ninjas stole our gold! I just wanted to get her out of her depression.." the blonde haired boy named Xian reasoned, and He looked really offended.

"I know that you didn't really mean to Xian, you always do things that could endanger us all! please refrain from- uhh well just please be careful next time!" Edan said, He felt really guilty upon seeing the blonde swordsman's dejected look, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll have to go to Bishop Ignacio to report on the mission, stay here with Commelina, and don't make any trouble Xian!"

Xian just snorted.

"who are you? my mother?" Xian whispered to himself, Commelina tried not to giggle, this didn't go unheard by the silver haired man, said man gritted his teeth and mumbled curses before he left.

"sheesh, what's His problem?" Xian grumbled, the young girl shrugged.

"He's just worried for all of us you know?" She replied, "after all, he did save our butts from getting squashed like pancakes a while ago"

A loud beeping noise suddenly erupted.

Xian looked to his side, and noticed that the noise came from his young friend beside him.

"uhh I need to go Xian" the young girl said, bringing out a weird circular device from her pocket and pressed a red button in the middle.

"wait, where're you going Commelina?" Xian inquired.

"I'm just going to meet with Ve- err Berlin to make some adjustments to my cannon so uhh I'll see you later!" She abruptly said to him and left.

The blonde swordsman sighed and slumped into the bench.

"I was only trying to cheer Her up..."

Seeing this made Ithilien soften.

She had dealt with people who were only causing trouble, people who likes to play with people's emotions for His/Her own satisfaction, but this boy was genuine, despite it ending up in disaster he was only trying to help.

The blonde swordsman's eyes suddenly trailed into Ithilien's direction.

He then smiled.

This in turn made Ithilien smile as well, She herself was surprised that She did.

The blonde stood up from where he sat and approached Ithilien.

Ithilien was alarmed that He approached Her.

'_was there something on my face?' _She wondered.

"Hello there! My name's Xian! I'm not bothering you in any way now am I?" He energetically said, He gave his biggest grin though there was a slight hint of hesitation as He spoke.

Ithilien was slightly nervous, She was used to people who were formal, not the ones that would casually talk to her, she always made small talk since She didn't know what to talk about, most people She dealt with either needed to ask for directions or happens to wait for someone while they're there with Her, She never engaged in talking unless they themselves do, and most were very short and awkward.

She thought about driving him away so She wouldn't get involved.

Like She always does to everyone.

It was somewhat contradicting to what She always says of "helping people is an elf's job".

"My name's Ithilien." She replied, She tried to keep her face blank but not stoic, She didn't want to look rude to Him.

An Awkward silence reigned over them, though it didn't seem to bother the blonde-haired swordsman.

Xian smiled again, it suddenly disappeared and He looked down to the floor, Ithilien noticed this and quirked an eyebrow.

He looked deep in thought, and then stared at Her with melancholic blue eyes.

"say Ithilien, do you think I'm Naive?" He asked, His mood suddenly turning into that of sadness.

_'what?'_

how could she reply to that?

She was left with no words, She wasn't expecting Him to ask such a question, let alone a** _personal _**one.

She tried her best to look passive, but the shock was almost evident.

'_what should I say? I've never been asked questions like these, and why is he asking me of all people?'_

Ithilien struggled to look for an answer, while the blonde swordsman looked at her expectantly.

What could she say? She only met a minute ago!

She could tell him that He was somewhat naive, or tell him that He just speaks or does things at the wrong time, or even tell him that He should just control himself.

The look He was giving was making her feel uncomfortable yet curious at the same time.

She concluded that He was sensitive, that He would worry even if someone told him of what he didn't do or do wrong.

She thought about saying that he was to drive him off, but it was really rude and offending, plus She didn't want to hurt his feelings, She would be lying to herself.

"I know that I'm not the smartest person like my friend Edan, but am I that insensitive?" the blonde swordsman continued, eyes looking far into the distance.

"I mean I may not have the wisdom of a wise sage or an elf like you, but do you think I'm a bother?"

He noticed how sad he sounded, so he shook His head and laughed.

"ah what am I saying! I just met you! I shouldn't be even asking these questions!"

'_I sometimes envy his innocence'_

Ithilien hated how some people say that She's emotionless, like She could care less about people since she views normal people's lifespan as a blink of an eye to Her.

She was about to reply when Xian suddenly spoke up.

"sorry, just got too caught in it, I'm probably over thinking things" He said, "anyways, forget that I asked anything, say, Ithilien are you busy?" Xian suddenly asked changing the subject, as He looked nervously into the ground again.

It was somehow starting to grate Ithilien's patience, and She was confused to His sudden changes in mood, and it was rude to not let her reply like that!

She decided to appease her anger as to not hurt the swordsman in front of her.

"well I'm not working or anything so I guess I'm free" She replied, nearly stuttering as she did, "what do you need?"

"err I need a partner to go on looking for the things the Bishop need, seeing as to how my party doesn't seem to be comfortable with me for now" He sheepishly laughed, this made Ithilien ponder whether or not she should go with him or say that He should go ask someone else, like She did to anyone before...

She chose the former.

Ithilien always said that it's an elf's job to help people, so why betray her principle now?

"sure I would like to, though I'll ask you this, why me?" She asked, She cursed Herself for being too blunt with him at the last part, and cursed herself even more for agreeing.

She thought She could shoo him off with her aloof personality, it ran through almost every elf so she couldn't help it, it works for almost all the people She's encountered, but this swordsman didn't look affected.

was it because this boy never looked at her with doubt?

Xian raised His head and held his chin.

"well I think it's because you always looked willing to help, so if I'm bothering you or anything I could always ask someone else." He said with a small smile, though there was subtle hints of disappointment laced underneath.

"no, no it's alright, I've got nothing to do anyway" Ithilien reassured, forcing a smile as She did.

"really? thank you! then I"ll meet you here where you're at tomorrow afternoon!" He replied, the enthusiasm returning in his voice.

Ithilien was about to say something, when She heard a voice call from behind the blonde swordsman.

"hey Xian! come over here! We need to discuss the next thing we need to find for the Bishop!" a male voice shouted, Ithilien looked and saw the same silver-hared Cleric from earlier

"it looks like I have to go, it was nice meeting you Ithilien!" He waved off, smiling the same grin He did when He approached Her, and left.

This left Ithilien swirling with emotions She didn't feel in a long time.

It was like the time when She was with the legendary heroes.

She felt nostalgic yet annoyed at the same time.

'_well He's somewhat rude, no scratch that, He's too straight-forward, well not extreme as He does have some decree of manners, and why does he seem like he loses enthusiasm in a matter of seconds yet becomes cheerful afterwards? and it's trivial when it comes to that! I can never understand him'_

Ithilien would never understand humans, She thought of not showing up the next day since She felt aggravated at His attitude earlier.

that's when She remembered of what She thought earlier.

'_first impressions shouldn't let you hinder in knowing a person's character'_

She couldn't blame him, after being scolded by a friend for doing such a silly thing in dire situations for reasons to maintain the group's spirit, She felt quite bad for Him, and that was somewhat minor, what if he had done something much more worse without intentionally doing so?

The thought suddenly scared Her.

_'argh what am I thinking! I'm only going to assist him in his endeavor, not become His source of comfort!'_

She sighed, She knew that it was going to be quite rowdy accompanying the blonde-haired swordsman named Xian.

Ithilien didn't looked bothered though, it's almost exciting for her in a way.

Deep down She knew that it won't only be for helping him out of whim, She knew that the moment He approached Her, that She would be involved into almost everything happening to him.

'_this looks to be promising' _She mused.

'_it's an elf's job to help people right?'_

* * *

**Annnnnnnddd cut! there goes the first one shot! sorry if the words aren't descriptive enough, My beta is too busy with school ;)**

**I reposted this chapter because I had to make edits, those wrong spellings and grammar made me cringe lol**

**also, if any of you sees Ithilien as OOC, well I don't think it's wrong, I refuse to believe that Ithilien is too down-to-earth or Her character stays static, and based from the conversations I got from her with maxed affection with my ML, I could see that She gets insecure and doubts :D**

**Next one-shot: Moonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Nest as it's owned by eyedentity games and those other dudes in south korea, seriously I'll make skill balancing fair if I owned it! :D**

**Also why didn't I get a place at the valentines story event! is my love for Ithilien not enough?! T_T now me have no purple weapon D:**

**My next prompt/one-shot will be a tribute to AikawaKazu, his departure from PVE (soon the game itself) broke my heart T^T **

**without further ado, let the story commence! and yes I like to torture warrior Xian :D and I hope I'm doing justice to His "OOC" character, sometimes his voice (korean) matches his personality lol**

* * *

_**You always valued strength, not because you wanted it, but because you wanted to find out the truth, I at first believed that you wanted personal gain, though it's not far from that, you wanted to find out whether or not your 'friends' would need you, ****as they've left you behind, you wanted to make sure you step on equal grounds with them, ****to cleanse the guilt that's been plaguing your heart for being naive, for being unable to help because of the restrictions you have.**_

_**I for one see your strength, though it's blind that needs guidance, your determination alone is potential in my eyes...**_

_**Strength like that is dangerous, too reckless and uncontrolled, as honest as it may be, but it may be the one that could save us all...**_

_**A strength as fragile as broken glass that it needs love to keep it from further falling apart.**_

_**...Despite all that you could still continue on with the pain...**_

_**...I wish I could be like that...**_

* * *

**Prompt 2: Moonlight**

**-Takes place between lv 32-40 cap, post-Serpentra storyline arc, before Lotus Marsh main quest-**

**Summary: after the revival of serpentra, Xian decides to seek help from master archer Ithilien, though it doesn't go as planned.**

* * *

Another day passed, Xian and Ithilien were still at the training grounds at Hermalte port, Xian stood still, His gaze focusing on a training dummy, Ithilien stood by right beside Him while the said swordsman took a stance and slightly raised His greatsword with his right arm, a feat that was unusual for his age and size, His aim slightly shaking as he took in a deep breath, He opened His eyes and grinned towards Ithilien.

She knew what that look meant.

'_He's at it again' _Ithilien mentally groaned, She was close to face-palming at Xian's antics, it always bugged Ithilien when She sees the blonde-haired swordsman Xian to have a strange glint in His eyes, the glint that shows his obsession for 'flashy' skills.

Xian continued to hold the great sword upwards, the sword glowing with rapidly moving light blue energy, "Moonlight Splitter!" He shouted as He sent 3 beams of blue energy towards the target dummy, flailing his arms exaggeratedly, missing an inch as the energy danced around it for a while and then instantly vanishing, Xian frowned as He stared at the dummy, He tried doing the same technique, again missing by a few meters like earlier, He kept on trying until exhaustion was evident on his face, the sun was almost setting and He didn't get any fruitful results, the swordsman shook His head in frustration.

Ithilien watched as He threw more beams of energy from His sword, only to miss again, He continued doing so until He started to feel the fatigue sinking in.

She also noted how colorful His language is.

Afterwards, Xian just stood, deep in thought, and seemingly looked like He realized something.

'_finally'_ Ithilien thought, She hoped that Xian finally understood not to only enhance his skills' appearance, though She felt like She was wrong.

"Ithilien, it needs to be more flashy!" Xian complained, a childish pout plastered on his face.

_'expected, well so much for hoping' _She inwardly sighed.

"What do you mean more flashy? shouldn't you be enhancing its strength and range?" Ithilien flatly replied, it was the 20th time she told him that since the 'training' began, Xian almost deflated upon hearing it, "and most of all, shouldn't you focus on your other skills?"

"no! I don't like skills that are not flashy! let's say for instance like the mercenaries! sure they are like 90 percent tough, though a cleric is tougher! Their skills have no tastes, spinning too much can give them nausea! and yelling too much could break their vocal chords! and to top it off almost all of their skills are slow as hell!" the swordsman ranted, ignoring Her, Ithilien just looked at Him passively, "and I know that the flashier the skill, the stronger it gets!" He continued, Ithilien shook her head and chuckled at His logic, She met a strong mercenary before aside from Barnac, but She decided to stay quiet to not further add fire to the blonde haired boy's already burning passion.

"well whatever you say."

"hmph"

"okay now, so what I said about those damn mercenaries..." He continued.

Xian would always talk about his obsession (though He denies it) for having flashy skills, and He didn't even care if Ithilien wasn't even listening...

'_I always listen to Him though'_

Xian, finally getting tired of His own ramblings, continued performing of what he did earlier, his 'flashy' Moonlight splitter still unable to connect, Ithilien laughed at this.

"don't worry Ithilien! I'll not only make it flashy! but deadly as well!" He grinned, giving her his signature thumbs up before He continued His earlier activity, it continued on for a few more hours, while he did Ithilien gazed at the sky in retrospect.

It was a few months ago that Xian approached Her, Her of all people to 'help' him with his training, She found it somewhat ridiculous, then again She knew that wasn't the only reason, ever since the incident with the revival of Serpentra, Xian became distant all of a sudden, His friends worried about him, but because of their duty they were forced to leave him behind, Edan even tried dragging Him along but Xian insisted on staying behind, She never heard words like that from the warrior, it echoed in her mind;

"**_I need to become stronger Edan! I was too foolish to realize it sooner! I was nothing but an obstacle! I failed to save Geraint and got Triana and all of you poisoned in the process! you're all good since you have each other, plus all of you are stronger now! don't worry I'll catch up! I'll just make my skills flashier to become strong!" He replied with a forced grin, though it was obvious that he sounded in pain and remorse_**

Ithilien sighed.

Xian continued to hit on the training dummy with a determined yet playful look, his previous technique still unable to connect, He didn't look like the same guy She saw months ago, the one She never wanted to see ever again.

She sighed once again, She remembered when Xian sought Her out during that time, the time when He sought guidance, She never thought He would be so open to her...

Ithilien saw something She couldn't normally see under His happy mask, not even to His friends...

* * *

_4 weeks passed since Warrior Xian and his band of friends left to help out the Bishop, Ithilien missed their warm presence, no matter how loud it could be or annoy people around her, She didn't mind._

_She also wondered how Xian was doing._

_'up to no good I suppose' She mused, imagining Xian being scolded by His silver haired friend Edan, the cleric always seemed annoyed with Him._

_Today, Ithilien was busy helping out the goblins in the wonderful themepark, She needed to clear out the arena, She helped out in picking up swords and armors during the brawl, apparently there was some kind of even being held there soon._

_She continued to work gracefully, She didn't mind this once in a while, it made Her feel calm for some reason, She also found herself humming in doing so._

_Unaware that someone was walking up behind her._

_"Ithilien? are you busy?" a soft voice suddenly spoke from behind Ithilien, She yelped in surprise, She nearly dropped the swords and armor that She was carefully carrying, and almost let out a small squeak, She glared at the newcomer, __"Xian! don't sneak up on me like that! I could've dropped this and hurt someone!" Ithilien scolded, slightly raising her voice, She was about to walk off, then She did a double take._

_"XIAN!" _

_Placing the box of weapons down, She immediately hugged him, making Xian flush, "how are you? are you alright?" She asked, instantly removing Herself from Xian after seeing Him embarrassed, She somewhat felt disappointed that She did, She didn't know why, but She decided to ignore it, __"I'm fine! there's nothing to worry about!" He replied, His grin wide, though Ithilien detected that it was somewhat forced, "We had lots of trouble! but we managed!"_

_"anyways Ithilien are you free?" Xian inquired suddenly, Ithilien stared at Him, She should've expected that, it always irritated Ithilien every time He does this, always asking for help when He could ask His friends to do so! or doing it to change the subject!_

_Ithilien looked at Him, She wondered what was bothering him this time._

_She was about to shrug him off (like She usual does) but then saw the anguished look in his eyes, His eyes looked downcast and lacked the usual enthusiasm._

_'this looks serious' Ithilien thought gravely, She knew that face, She knew that His problem has been bothering Him for a while if he gave her that look._

_"ok sure, help me out here so we could talk about it" She told him, Xian's face brightened._

_"sure! thanks by the way!" He said, His usual valor returning._

_She couldn't help but smile, it was unfitting when She sees Xian depressed._

_After helping her clean out, the two of them stood right outside the themepark, it was quiet since it was already nighttime, the streets of saint haven clear of the usual crowdedness at day._

_The full moon shone through the peaceful streets of saint haven, making the whole town look serene._

_20 minutes passed by since they've left the themepark, and not even Xian engaged in a conversation, which was weird since He always was the talkative one, He also looked like His thoughts where in somewhere else, Ithilien decided to break the silence._

_"so Xian, what do you need?" Ithilien began, Xian snapped out of His reverie and gave a sheepish smile to Ithilien._

_His smile instantly vanished, He looked very hesitant to answer, the swordsman bit his bottom lip, as if berating himself, He shifted awkwardly, twidling His thumbs together._

_"I need some help" He said, and Ithilien quirked a brow, __"why me? shouldn't you seek out other warriors? as you can see I have no experience with a sword-" Ithilien spoke but stopped when She saw Xian looking close to tears._

_'was it something I've said? this is rather unusual'_

_"Xian? what's wrong?" She asked, fearing that She might've said something offensive to Him._

_She always hated it when His mood would instantly make a quick 180 degrees, it was 3 months since She first met Him, She was always cautious to what She always says to him, and She couldn't, no, **wouldn't** understand His behavior._

_"n-no it's not that Ithilien" He quietly said, as if he was hesitant to speak, He stared at the floor again, unable to look at Ithilien._

_"I-I need some help in forming my own battle strategy, you know? tactics in fighting, I know I'm not that smart but I could manage! I also need advice on some ranged skills, I know you're good at this, s-so please Ithilien!" Xian choked, tears were beginning to fall from his eyes as he tried his best to blink it away._

_"what's wrong? did something happen during your-" Ithilien immediately stopped, "Xian, did something happen?" She asked carefully._

_Xian shifted uncomfortably, He tried His best not to make contact with Ithilien's observing gaze._

_a few minutes have passed, tension was in the air, Ithilien looked on worriedly at Xian while said swordsman was still staring at the ground._

_"please Xian, tell me" _

_Heaving a heavy sigh, Xian began._

_"it's, a-about Bishop Ignacio, He...betrayed us all" He spoke, his voice above a whisper, __Ithilien gaped in shock at the thought of the most trusted Bishop betraying them, She nodded to Him to continue._

_"it was all a ruse, I trusted Him, even gave Him my word that I will always be there to help him, and then what? He just betrayed us! He said that it was for the better! and I unknowingly got him what He wanted!"_

_"and then I, along with my comrades and friends, helped Him revive the Serpentra! the most evil creature to exist! and got all of them poisoned, double the fact that We couldn't save Geraint from it! it was because I trusted that bastard Bishop so much! now the world is on an even messier state! Angelica was suspicious of Him, and I didn't believe Her, Edan too, after His own brother betrayed him who wouldn't? and Triana outright loathed the bishop, and I stood against them for doubting him!"_

_Ithilien just watched him, She was slowly coming closer to Xian to comfort him, but the blonde swordsman backed away from Her._

_"I need your guidance! I-I don't know what to do anymore!" He broke down and cried, kneeling onto the floor, tears pouring freely from his eyes, Ithilien eyes widened as She witnessed Xian breaking down in front of Her._

_"I'm not sure if I-I'm only a burden to my friends! am I really worthy to be with them?!" He cried out, His body trembling._

_not again..._

_Seeing this made Ithilien anxious._

_It was also the first time She saw him cry!_

_She always managed to help Him, most of them were mostly trivial, and would always be able to shrug it off later on, the only that comes close to what was happening now was when He failed to save Gosuk's younger brother, it was confusing her and hurting her at the same time, __Ithilien wanted to help him of what happened, to assure him that it would be alright, __She was about to speak, but Xian instantly stood up and turned around from her, He wiped His eyes with his sleeve._

_"I-I'm sorry Ithilien, I'm being selfish again, I'll just think this through, I'm always bothering you am I? I shouldn't even have told you this, sorry and good night!" He abruptly said and ran, Ithilien reached out for Him, but He was already gone._

_Another thing She hated about Xian, He was too damn sensitive! sometimes he would annoy her for her to help him, but sometimes He would just instantly vanish without even of her approval, but never would it have been this worse._

_She took note of it to herself, She sometimes wished that She was good at reading people._

_'dear Nerwin! if only I was as fast as Him!' She cursed, Xian was quickly disappearing from her sight as He ran through the empty plaza, iron boots clanking loudly as he did, not caring if he woke the citizens nearby._

_She saw Xian stopping by at the fountain, She was about to call out to him when She saw someone standing right in front of Him, She hid behind a large crate to conceal herself._

_It was the sillver haired Cleric, Edan to be exact, He was mostly the one who managed their strategies and finances, and was like the leader of them all..._

_His expression looked grim, angry even, but the worry and fear was evident in his eyes._

_"Xian, what's wrong? I saw you running across the streets, did something happen?" He inquired softly, Xian just stared at Him, "E-Edan" He spoke shakily._

_"I-It was nothing, just came back from the port" He told him, the cleric narrowed His eyes at this._

_"at the port? don't lie to me Xian, the port was closed an hour ago" He said sharply, "tell me what's really bothering you Xian"_

_"i-it's not nothing really!" Xian spoke nervously, he tried to laugh but Edan glared at Him._

_"was it because of what happened yesterday?"_

_Xian instantly froze, pursing his lips together as he tried not to spill his raw emotions._

_"Tell me" the cleric began, "was it because **we **helped reviving the serpentra? or was it because **we **were unable to prevent Geraint's death? or was it because **we **got poisoned by the serpentra itself? that We blindly trusted the enemy?" he spoke hotly, anger radiating off of him, "damn it Xian, if you think this is **your** fault then it isn't, it's all **our **fault! stop blaming yourself when we're all to blame! instead of trying to hide behind fake masks and idling we should try to find a way to avert this crisis! if you think it's-"_

_"no" the blonde swordsman cut him off, "it's not that Edan." the cleric looked on in confusion_

_"what?"_

_"I know what we did, it's just..." Xian spoke hesitantly_

_"just what?"_

_"it's me! I need to become stronger!" Xian bellowed, His sharp tone surprising the cleric._

_"what do you mean Xian? stop being a martyr! you're st-"_

_"no Edan listen, I was too childish to think I could become powerful with just appearance alone, I don't know how to heal like you! or even hit enemies from afar like Triana! or even use magic! heck even summon those weird things Commelina does! I can't even swing a sword properly! my skills aren't even that strong and is just for show! I was foolish to think that I could become stronger by just believing on it! by saying that if we 'believe' We'll be strong." He confessed, "so give me this chance Edan, let me become** stronger**!" _

_Edan sighed, rubbing His temples as Xian looked at him pleadingly._

_"X-Xian, I-I don't know what to say, I know this is quite hard for all of us, but I think it would be best if you co-"_

_"no Edan" the swordsman interjected, "believe me when I said it; __I need to become stronger Edan! I was too foolish to realize it sooner! I was nothing but an obstacle! I failed to save Geraint and got Triana and all of you poisoned in the process! you're all good since you have each other, plus all of you are stronger now! don't worry I'll catch up! I'll just make my skills flashier to become strong!" He said smiling, though it was obvious that it looked forced, He was feeling bad for doing so._

_Edan just stared at Him, His face unreadable, He nodded in resignation._

_"okay, fine Xian, as long as you catch up okay?"_

_"count on it!" the swordsman smirked, giving him a thumbs up._

_"and remember Xian, you're always welcome, you're our friend..." __and with that, the cleric left, Xian was glued in his place, staring blankly at where the cleric once stood, __"I really am the worst am I?" He laughed humorlessly, looking at both of his hands._

_Soon, tears began welling up from His eyes, and then He broke down once again, both of his hands were on his face as he sobbed._

_Seeing this, Ithilien decided to step out from where she'd hid, slowly approaching Xian, unaware of her presence._

_"Xian" She said softly, She knelt right behind him and hugged him, the swordsman was about to recoil but Ithilien hugged him tighter._

_"Ithilien, please help me" He pleaded, shaking her head, "it's alright Xian, nothing to be worried of, I'll help you" She cooed, as if a mother would to calm her crying child._

_Underneath the moonlight, She witnessed his most vulnerable state, the state in which She never even thought was possible for someone like Xian, kind of ironic when He said that moonlight gives him power, she always thought that he would always hide of what he felt, but now She knew, that He exposes himself in order for him to change, and how fragile He really is._

* * *

"-Ithilien, hey Ithilien!"

Ithilien was instantly snapped out of her reverie, and realized that the swordsman was waving his hand in front of her.

She didn't know that it was already nighttime, '_I guess I've been zoning out more often huh?'_

"I'll rest for a bit before heading back, i-is that alright?" He asked shyly, His face was sweaty and dirt riddled His clothes, "okay, sure" Ithilien smiled, the swordsman immediately lied down near a tree, fatigue and exhaustion finally taking its toll on him.

"hey Xian" Ithilien began, Xian opened his eyes and looked at her, "what is it?" he tiredly asked.

"just talk to me when something's bothering you okay? I'm always here" She offered with a smile, Xian blushed, "o-okay" he replied, stuttering as he did, Ithilien giggled at his embarrassed reaction.

Looking at where he trained, She saw the dummy now in mangled pieces, a hole was right beneath it, She also saw 5 deep lines on the ground, She couldn't help but feel proud for Xian.

'_Strength really is your forte Xian...'_

Within minutes, Ithilien could hear snores and mumbles about 'flashy' skills, Xian was out in an instant, and She also heard him whisper her name, hearing this made Ithilien feel warm.

Now She understood why Xian approached Her, He relied on her, He felt at peace and found a sanctuary to reside in, coupled by the fact that he wasn't much of a sociable person either, so He decided to always seek help from her.

The light of the full moon was basking his form, his vulnerable and innocent face lighting up as a small smile curled up from his lips, Ithilien approached him and sat down next to him, pecking his cheek, She whispered, "don't worry Xian, I'm here, I'll always be there for you..."

* * *

**There! hope that wasn't too sappy :D I also edited this chapter to make it um, more refined I guess?**

**Next prompt: Departure**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Nest, sadly, the game is dying and even if it is, the lore isn't (screw the implementation of cars though), also, if I were the dev I should look for a way to fix that forsaken lag...**

**Edit: This chapter was inspired after I saw the trailer of Dragon Nest: Throne of Elves movie, I'm hoping that this movie will improve on its first installment :D as much as I was hyped for the first movie, I was disappointed, hopefully this second film will be better, it it has NTR well screw it...**

**i made edits to this chapter to make it more polished :D**

* * *

_**It pains me that you've changed, that you've lost the innocence that made you who you were, the innocence that I tried my best to protect, even if I were the one who's responsible for its destruction...**_

_**You never faltered despite of it all, you never relied on yourself, though it could be a fault to others' eyes, it's a virtue that you seek others for guidance, guidance that shaped you into the mighty warrior you are right now...**_

_**You always said that you were imperfect, that you always needed help, that you always needed assurance...**_

**_That you always needed me..._**

_**Now, it pains me to see you leave, to seek adventure once again, for you to embark on another life changing quest on your own, leaving everything behind, that you'll be left alone once again...**_

_**Leaving me with these storm of feelings...**_

_**...but this time, I need you.**_

* * *

**Prompt 3: Departure**

**\- takes place at lv 100 cap, AU'ish since 100 cap is still not here, so I'm just jumping ahead, and I'm still at lv 70 main quest :D -**

**Summary: Xian is about to leave Saint Haven in hopes of searching for His true origins after finally beating down Feder and preventing the world from ending, but there's one certain Elf that seems to be against it.**

**Also Rated T just in case, for my sappiness :P**

**this is also under Xian's POV**

* * *

I felt ready, after pained goodbyes, I was finally here at the gates that led to the outside of Saint Haven, a world that I know nothing about, I felt excitement and anxiety coursing through me.

Well it's not like I haven't had the chance to venture the outside world, but this is the first time I would go to someplace more foreign

They don't need a warrior like me anymore, everything is at peace now, after preventing Feder from further destroying the world, through the most shocking means of using Goddess Altea Herself, and purging the evil back into its rightful place, the world is now peaceful, the peace that would last for decades until new heroes would rise to stop the evil if it were to return once again.

There's no peace for me though, not yet.

I was sure that I would uncover the origins of my family, my background, I thought I would find the truth behind my forgotten past, not even during my trials to become a Lunar Knight when I fought my dark self, even my father didn't bother to tell me before he went down by my blade.

I can't remember anything, asides from my name and ability to wield a blade, I'm pretty much in a state of amnesia, memories from my childhood, up until I woke up one day at Shadow forest were very vague to me.

Thus, I set out on yet another journey, this time, to unravel the mysteries of my self, where I had originated, and figure out why even the Goddess feared me, of my existence...

I needed to know if I was good or bad, to know that I'm not some killer or a criminal before I lost my memories.

_"but you're not! if you were then I would see it!"_

I shook my head, remembering the words that** She** told me.

I promised them I would come back one day, I even had a hard time calming down Commelina, who was already sobbing, that Her only "Brother" was leaving, Triana took it well but looked very saddened that I was leaving, Edan was hiding his face beneath his hood to conceal the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, and Angelica gave a meek nod as She stared at the floor, visibly saddened as well. I've kept this a secret from the castle and everyone else

Most of all, that certain aloof Elf that still doesn't want to see me.

An Elf that was always willing to help me, Ithilien...

She took the news of my leave much worse than the others, She didn't even bother talking with anyone (even Triana), not even coming out since I announced it a week ago, it was an action that was so unlike of her to do.

Did I really leave that much of an impression on Her?

We've first met at the themepark when I saved her from nearly falling down the ladder, since then I went out to see her since She knew how to help people. I've always relied on her, on her company and help, I even trained with her, instead of being trained by Warrior Rodrigo (I hate that dude though), We hung out with each other more often than I would with my friends, and I would always make requests may it either be menial to mind grating tasks, just so I could spend more time with Her, it's even a wonder on how she could put up with me, We would talk about stories about the Legendary heroes, about her homeland and even my adventures. I remembered the shock and disbelief on her face when I told her that my dad was Lambert, for he was a part of the legendary heroes, it was pleasant to see other emotions from her, asides from the stoic and apathetic stares she gives people (ironic though since She likes helping people out), and as much as it's embarrassing to say, I would _always_ vent all of my grief and sadness to her, all of my weaknesses and my most ugliest parts. I could think of a lot of things that I've spent time with her, more so than I do with my comrades.

Through all that, She became my one and only best friend, I think. I couldn't think of anything to describe our relationship.

Now I'm confused more than ever.

I viewed Edan as a father, Commelina as the younger sister I've never had, Angelica as my evil mother (but I wouldn't call her that in front of her), and Triana as my very nice auntie.

but Ithilien? I'm not even sure, a sibling? we're close but it hardly could be like that, a friend? maybe...

This is harder than I thought.

I sighed, it looks like She'll have to cope with it, I know it sounds selfish that I'm leaving right now, but I have to, I know that hurting her feelings would make me the most despicable person, but if it means of preventing me to reach the truth I deserved to learn, so be it.

Taking the lever in my hand, I was about to pull it down to open the large gates, when I heard quiet footsteps fast approaching.

"Wait!" A feminine voice called out from behind me, it sounded familiar, as I turned around, I saw a familiar face.

A long blonde-haired woman with long pointed ears ran towards me, and it looked like she was gasping as if She ran a long mile, She didn't even have her hair in her usual ponytail style.

It was the woman who didn't want to see me depart.

"Ithilien..."

She closed the distance between us, and She gazed at me with sadness in her eyes and...want? why would she?...

Then it hit me.

This situation, this atmosphere, this felt like one of those cliche love novels Merchant May was so very into, the part where the main male lead was about to leave, and then someone who's secretly in love with Him confesses to Him, I don't know why I've thought of that, I'm not even sure of my feelings for Ithilien, and I'm sure as hell that I'm not dense to not feel it, but She harbors no romantic feelings for me, right? She sees me only as a friend, a comrade, and besides, Ithilien doesn't seem to be the type who would engage in a romantic relationship, besides Elves out live humans, though I'm quite immortal myself after that final confrontation with Feder, cursing me with Ancient black magic for me to never age, and-

Wait, why am I even thinking about this?

"Xian..." Ithilien spoke softly, it was almost a whisper, She stared at me with an unreadable look in her eyes.

It made me anxious cause this is the first time I saw her like this

I swallowed nervously, "so um, Ithilien, w-what are you doing here?"

"isn't it obvious?" Ithilien growled, Her brows furrowed in anger, I don't know why She's like this, well I should've expected it, but it looked like She wanted to hit me with that kind of look.

"what do you want me to say? I'm not gonna lie, I really want to go, I _need _to know, and not even you coul-"

And in an instant, Ithilien was suddenly close to me, our faces inches away from each other.

Stuttering, I nearly fell backwards as I tried to back away from Her, her sudden closeness in proximity surprising me.

I forgot how Elves, especially Acrobats, could be insanely fast and agile.

"w-what are yo-" before I could finish my sentence, I felt an impact against my chest, as I stared down, I saw Ithilien embracing me, as if holding onto life itself, Her face buried into my chest, and I could feel her body trembling, Her hair was also sprawled all over me.

I felt something wet staining my shirt

She was crying.

Panic welled up inside me, I haven't even seen her _**angry **_before and now this?

"X-Xian, p-please, d-don't leave" She whimpered, her words choked as She tried to say it coherently.

Never in our time we've spent together had I seen Ithilien act out like this.

I was unable to find the right words, anything that I could think of would hurt her, even reassurances would make this even worse, Ithilien just keeps on surprising me everytime, I would tell her the truth, it's better than giving her false hope.

"Ithilien" I soothed, trying to sound gentle as possible.

She looked up at me, wide green eyes twinkling with tears.

"I have to go Ithilien, I'm sorry, but I may not be the Xian you've known, for all I know I could be some former criminal, or someone much worse than that before I've lost all of my memories" I whispered to into her ear, "or I could be one of those dragon followers, that I could the villain that was forgotten"

"or maybe, I'm a dragon myself"

As soon as I've said that, I was already on the floor before I could realize it, with Ithilien pointing her short bow at my face as She looked down at me, Her face twisted in fury.

I was too surprised to react to that.

She was strong, She also had speed that even exceeded my father's, and that's saying a lot, and my back hurts now too.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned huh? I keep forgetting to watch my words when talking to a woman, especially an Elf...

I stood up, my back still aching from the impact, I was going to say something to calm her down but Ithilien continued on with her emotional outburst.

"Don't you ever say that!" She practically _**screamed **_at me, Her eyes were blazing but tears still streamed down her face, and before I could reply, She interrupted me again.

"I don't care if you're a former criminal, you're not a criminal now are you?" She said, I nodded, I was about to speak up until she interrupted me again, "You're not going to change even if you find out who you were, that I believe, and what matters is that you still have memories of who you are _now" _She emphasized her last word, but her bow was still pointed to my face.

"Xian, I will always not think of you as someone despicable, you can never be like that"

"and most of all, even if you were to change, I'll help you change back" She mumbled, as if trying her best for me not to hear it, She lowers her bow, Her long hair blocking her face as She tries to look away from me.

"it's just that Xian, please, please don't leave"

"I-Ithilien! you know that I have to do this! I'm sorry but I must find out! it's much worse if I just stay here not knowing who I am, I can become a potential danger to everyone! I don't want to risk the newly established Peace!" I said hotly, I know this would hurt her, but it must be done, sugar-coating things would only prolong this farce.

Ithilien rolled her eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you? I can help you! I always do!"

"I-Ithilien I-" again, I was interrupted as She placed a finger on my lips.

What was happening?

"shut up"

"Ithilien, I-"

Groaning, She hid her bow and closed the distance between us, Her face dangerously close to mine.

"just shut up, you know that I told you no matter what, you'll still be you" She hushed, I didn't know what she meant by that, I felt nervous on what She was going to do, and before I knew it, She held my face with both her hands.

"and even if you do change, I would just have to smack some sense into you..."

"what are you-"

It was instantaneous, and it felt like my heart just skipped a beat.

Her lips were soft, and I could smell the scent of trees that I smelled back in Arendel, was she wearing perfume? or does she naturally smell like that?

Oh yeah back to the present...

SHE JUST KISSED ME!

Me, the warrior that everyone deemed to be a child on tantrums in the battlefield, Me, the one who has zero knowledge in interacting with the opposite sex, Me, the idiotic foolish moron (redundant I know) who knows nothing else but fighting and swinging a sword...

And Oh My Dear Goddess Altea! this was my _first kiss_ and now, well I couldn't even think straight.

The sensation, the feeling of Euphoria was making my mind go blank!

Before I could even push her away, She deepened the kiss and- WAS THAT HER TONGUE?!

What in Altea's name?!

"I wave you hian" She said in-between kisses, her voice sounding muffled.

A full minute of passionate kissing (which started out one sided but I returned it anyway), and what felt like eternity, we finally broke off, a trail of saliva fell between us as we did, She looked at me, Her eyes shone with love and sadness.

It was awkward to say the least, I was so shocked to even say anything.

Deciding that the awkward levels were too high, I decided to say something.

"Ithilien, just what is?..." I trailed off, not being able to finish it because it was so damn embarrassing.

"Xian?" looking at her, She was blushing as hard as I am right now.

"I-I know I can't convince you stop on your personal quest, and I'm sorry for being this selfish, I know that you're doing this for your own good, and that it could get dangerous, but I just..." She paused, hesitating as She kept on staring at the ground.

"heck, I even know along this journey, that you would change regardless..."

"I know I can't stop you even if I beat you to an inch of your life, but can I please, j-join you instead?"

Join me? well that was a shocker! did Edan cast lightning from somewhere?

I gaped at her, I was so shocked that I didn't pay attention to half of the words She'd just said.

"I promise I wouldn't be a burden to you, if I am then I would rather have you stay here than leave, not knowing what is out there, please Xian, I know that being stubborn can lead us nowhere, so if you want to leave, t-take me with you" She muttered nervously, feeling fearful that I might reject her.

I was expecting her to bid me goodbye, as painful as it seemed, but I never expected her to _ask _me for her to join me, I even expected Her to slap me, but then again, this is Ithilien we're talking about, She was the most stubborn and unpredictable person I've ever met.

"p-please Xian, I know you're strong and all but..." She paused again, biting her lower lip, "but I'm not strong at all without you X-Xian" She confessed, falling into my chest again as She buried her face into my shirt.

"I always feel scared, may it be your actions or even when you always leave, you've always had that reckless valor, I thought you died when you fought against Karahan, when you went out to fight the Red dragon, all I could do was pray that you'll return safely, I even wanted to ease your guilt since you've always felt that it was your fault why Argenta died, even I tried to reassure you that your dad still loves you despite joining the enemy, but despite all that, you've remained strong, I grew used to you relying on me, calling out to me in your time of need, I know that you're no longer naive and it was foolish of me to think of that, you've always tried to be strong and I know that you still have that same old pessimistic side when you don't know what to do, but you will always have that courage that even I will never have, and if I'm going to be honest, it's thanks to you that I even have the courage I have right now, to tell you of how I really feel..."

"so please Xian, if you insist on leaving, take me with you..." She finished, She looked at me pleadingly, and it looked like she was close to crying again.

I was at loss for words.

The Irony is strong in this one, of all the time we spent together I thought that She was invulnerable, that I myself was too fragile, that I always needed to rely on her, don't get me wrong I _still _relied on her, and she said she wasn't strong? lies, she pushed me down fast enough for me to see with no effort! but I just- Ah! I couldn't even think straight anymore!

Recovering from the shock, I Placed a hand on her shoulder, She quirked a brow at me, unsure of what I'm going to do, I pulled her towards me, and smashed my lips against hers.

To hell with it!

I may not be good with women but I'm a **man **damnit!

She looked surprised at first but She didn't fight back, She even returned the kiss...

...and I could feel her tongue again.

I broke out of the kiss abruptly, and I could see disappointment flash in her eyes, "Ithilien, _where_ and _how_ did you learn that?" I asked, my face was as red as a tomato because damn it She just had to do it again! not that I didn't enjoy it, but I just couldn't imagine Ithilien doing such a thing!

I thought of Ithilien as pure hearted, that She would never indulge herself in um, such lewd activities.

"hmmm, I learned it from Merchant May from Calderock, I helped her on some of her endeavors, and She gave me some couple of Romance novels in return" She said as if it was trivial to her, "besides Merchant May said that you'll like it" She innocently added.

I could feel the heat rush into my face again as She said that.

That damn Merchant! now She's got Ithilien to read those blasted books too! oh when I get my hands on her she's gonna get a well placed half moon slash to the face! for giving Ithilien such lewd thoughts!

"putting that all aside first Xian, you still haven't answered my request" Ithilien said seriously, Her eyes showed a certain glint to it.

After getting kissed like that, who would say no?

Could I even say no?

Looking back to what She said, if I don't bring her along then She would stubbornly try to keep me here, and I know that I'm no match against her, She was the strongest among us, She would stuck me into the ground and shoot Tracking arrows on me all day for all I know until I give up, She did help take down Feder and kicks my ass in tournaments, so I guess I have no choice then...

She really placed a tight leash on me.

"Sure Ithilien, you can come with me" I said, feeling quite dazed that it turned out like this, and besides, She was better at fighting than me anyway and We could watch each other's backs.

I didn't know why I was against that to begin with.

Ithilien smiled, I think it was the brightest smile I saw from her, She snuggled onto me and buried her face into my shirt again.

"Thank you, Xian" She spoke in her softest voice, and it sounded so angelic that I wanted to kiss her again.

"I-I'm sorry that I had to, um, forcefully kiss you like that, I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't know how to convince you! and I have no experience so I thought that it would work if I did that, and I was wanting to do that for a long time! I haven't kissed anyone before so I'm, I've always... uh I l-love you very much" She murmured, blushing as She tried her best to hide her embarrassed face.

Hell, I didn't even know that Ithilien had feelings for me, or that She could get this flustered, She just has so many surprises.

"it's alright Ithilien," I replied, She looked at me, astonished to what I've said.

I guess I can't deny it too? it would be wrong of me to reject her.

Deep down, I've always had feelings for her, it was because of the race differences that I had to lock it away...

I took in a deep breath, it's now or never.

"I Love you" I declared, I made sure that I didn't stutter, and it looked like she could melt then and there as She heard my words.

"I Love you too Xian!" She squealed, tackling me in a tight hug as we both fell into the ground, She kissed me wildly once again, thankfully, She didn't use her tongue this time around, well that didn't stop her though, not that I minded it.

Who knew that Ithilien could be so affectionate?

After minutes of intense and passionate kissing again, we finally grew tired and just settled into one another, not minding if someone were to see us right now.

In front of the large gates, and supposedly where I would go to leave on an adventure, a Romance began.

And I didn't regret it one bit.

I would never questioned why Ithilien loves me, or that why She would want to come with me, because now I would never doubt her of whatever She said, because She's honest, one of the traits that I love about her.

Maybe I was already in love? sure I liked her, maybe this moment helped it blossom? I don't know, Love is weird like that.

My mind's too much of a mess right now to comprehend it.

"so, when do we leave?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as She stood up.

"well, even though it's still morning, maybe tomorrow since you still have to-" and again, to my pleasant surprise, Ithilien went into a corner, an alleyway, and took out a large bag.

"already set" She said with a grin, just how prepared was she?

Did She plan this all along? now I know why She didn't come out during those days...

Women, especially Elves, were hard to understand sometimes, but if it's Ithilien, I wouldn't mind.

"so we leave right now then?" I replied, returning the grin, here I thought that I was the only one that craved for Adventure.

"I've got your back, Xian" She seductively whispered into my ear, caressing my back with her slender fingers, it looks like the innocent Ithilien I knew was already long gone, not that I minded.

I'm still gonna kill May though.

I pulled the lever, opening the large gates, hand in hand, We walked towards the horizon with smiles on our faces.

It was then from that day, that my next adventure could proven to be quite fun, I'm not worried of the danger, We could fend for our selves just fine, and I know this is kind of a sappy thing to say, especially now that I'm with someone I love, I knew safety isn't to be worried of, and I'm certain that whatever happens to us, We'll get out just fine, and whatever may lurk out there that connects to my past...

* * *

**annnnnnndddd cut! hope that it wasn't toooo sappy :D and this is the third time I had to edit this again, you know, grammar and stuff, and more details to make this sappy prompt more believable?**

**Sorry if Ithilien is out of character, I mean she's a character who changes, and like in my previous A/N, She's not bland and judging from my interactions with her with my Moonlord She changes her way of speaking and attitude over time if I give her gifts to boost her affections.**

**Also, you've noticed that I gave Ithilien a short bow, I'm not even sure if She's a Bowmaster or an Acrobat (I haven't played the game in months), so I decided on the latter part since Xian is a ranged Lunar Knight while Ithilien is a close ranged Tempest or Windwalker :) a perfect combination ne? also I apologize if Xian's backstory and the main story itself was altered too much, gotta have to give a new look to him and the main story now to keep it fresh ;) and Argenta never kissed Xian (it was at lv 10-15 quest I think) in this one :P**

**I haven't updated for awhile, blame it on Zelda and Super Smash :P**

**Lastly, forgive me for making Ithilien OP, I was quite bitter after I've read an Elf NTR and said that elves are weak, oh they're soooo wrong :)**

**P.S Forgive me for the excessive use of emoticons, I blame my friends in the guild for this.**

**I was motivated to speed up this chap after rekting everybody at Ladder with my Adept lololol :D**

**Next Prompt: Ithilien's Guide to Survive Ladder**


End file.
